helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai~
|Last = Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou×Juice=Juice 2013 Fall Mini Live Tour |Next = Real Berryz Koubou 2014 Spring Tour }}Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai~ '''(Berryz工房10周年記念 日本武道館スッペシャルライブ2013　～やっぱりあなたなしでは生きてゆけない～) is Berryz Koubou's 2013 special fall concert. It took place at Nippon Budokan on November 29, 2013. The concert celebrates Berryz Koubou's 10th year anniversary. The DVD and blu-ray for the concert was released on March 19, 2014. Setlist DVD Tracklist= #Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai (Introduction solo dances in interlude) #ROCK Erotic #MC #Medley: #*Golden Chinatown #*Asian Celebration #*Loving you Too much #Dschinghis Khan (Kenshuusei back-up dancers) #MC - Kumai #Waracchaou yo BOYFRIEND - Shimizu, Sudo, Natsuyaki #Himitsu no U.ta.hi.me - Sugaya #Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! - Tsugunaga, Tokunaga, Sudo, Kumai #MC #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi #Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta #Jiriri Kiteru #MC - ℃-ute arrives #Ganbacchae! - Berryz and ℃-ute #Rival - Berryz and ℃-ute #Aitte Motto Zanshin - ℃-ute #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Shimizu, Tokunaga, Sudo, Kumai, Sugaya, Kenshuusei #MC #Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taiso - Tsugunaga ft. Shimizu (back-up dancers: Tokunaga, Sudo, Kumai, Sugaya, Kenshuusei) #MC Natsuyaki #Aitai Kedo... - Natsuyaki #Medley: #*BOMB BOMB JUMP #*Suhada Pichipichi #*Yo no Naka Barairo #*Natsu Wakame #*Kaccho ee! #*Succhaka Mecchaka~ #Special Generation #Icchoume Rock! #cha cha SING - Kenshuusei backdancers '''ENCORE #Nanchuu Koi wo Yatteruu YOU KNOW? #MC #Yuujou Junjou oh Seishun Featured Members *Berryz Koubou **Shimizu Saki **Tsugunaga Momoko **Tokunaga Chinami **Sudo Maasa **Natsuyaki Miyabi **Kumai Yurina **Sugaya Risako ;Opening Act & Special Guests *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari *°C-ute **Yajima Maimi **Nakajima Saki **Suzuki Airi **Okai Chisato **Hagiwara Mai *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **4th Gen: Kaneko Rie **9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Yoshihashi Kurumi, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Ogawa Rena **14th Gen: Kosuga Fuyuka **15th Gen: Murota Mizuki **16th Gen: Yamagishi Riko, Nomura Minami **17th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Ichioka Reina **18th Gen: Sasaki Rikako Trivia *This is Berryz Koubou's first concert at the Nippon Budokan. *It was announced at the Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~. *The title of the concert, "Yappari Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai", is in honor of Berryz Koubou's debut single, Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai, and translates as "I still can not live without you". *During the concert, photos of the Berryz Koubou members as children appeared on the stage's screen. Oricon Chart Positions Music DVD Ranking Total Reported Sales: 1,490* Blu-ray Total Reported Sales: 2,558* Schedule Gallery 001momoko.jpg 002berryz.jpg 003berryz.jpg 004berryz.jpg 005berryz.jpg 006berryz.jpg 007momoko.jpg 008miyabi.jpg 009risako.jpg 010yurina.jpg 011chinami.jpg 012berryz.jpg 013saki.jpg 014maasa.jpg 015momoko.jpg 016berryz.jpg 017cute.jpg|Special Guest °C-ute 018berryz.jpg 019momoko.jpg 020miyabi.jpg 021maimi.jpg 022berryz.jpg 023maasa.jpg 024berryz.jpg 025miyabi.jpg 026berryz.jpg 027momoko.jpg 028berryz.jpg 029berryz.jpg 030berryz.jpg 031berryz.jpg 032yurina.jpg 033berryz.jpg 034cute.jpg|Special Guest °C-ute 035cute.jpg|Special Guest °C-ute 036momoko.jpg 037berryz.jpg 038momoko.jpg 039momoko.jpg 040miyabi.jpg 041miyabi.jpg 042berryz.jpg 043berryz.jpg 044berryz.jpg 045berryz.jpg 046berryz.jpg 047berryz.jpg 048berryz.jpg 049berryz.jpg 050berryz.jpg 051berryz.jpg 052berryz.jpg 053.jpg 72de8919ec53cb5249abefbd8112c944.jpg BaP6XuWCAAAC0M0.jpg o0480036012765269482.jpg o0480036012765205909.jpg ido13112921470003-p1.jpg ido13112921470003-p2.jpg ido13112921470003-p3.jpg ido13112921470003-p4.jpg ido13112921470003-p5.jpg ido13112921470003-p6.jpg ido13112921470003-p7.jpg ido13112921470003-p8.jpg ido13112921470003-p9.jpg ido13112921470003-p10.jpg ido13112921470003-p11.jpg ido13112921470003-p12.jpg ido13112921470003-p13.jpg External Links *Discography: **DVD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS **BD: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:Berryz Koubou Concerts Category:2013 Concerts Category:Berryz Koubou Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2014 DVDs Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:2014 Blu-rays Category:Berryz Koubou Blu-rays Category:C-ute Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In